Battle: Soto vs. Artemis Hyuuchiiha
When we met in that clearing, we locked eyes, and i knew it was going to be a glorious battle We both lept into the trees, and were waiting for the other to make the first move. Artemis: Come on out, I can see you! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fight! Fine, I'll make the first move, & burn you out of that tree! Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!! The trees on the other side of the clearing begin to burn. Soto jumped out of his tree, going for a surprise attack, and did a falling screw attack on Artemis. He caught this movement, and dodged. But as he side-stepped, Soto's blade ran down his arm, giving him a long shallow cut Soto: C'mon, I know that you can do better! let's see some speed here! Artemis: Fine but just cause you asked for it, Secret Art: A thousand needles of death! The needles come down in a shower of ice, and Soto dodges most of them, but he gets hit by the rest. Category:Fanon Story Then the needles erupted in a burst of flame, leaving nothing but air. "flare cleaver!" Soto's blade sliced satisfyingly through Artemis' back, leaving a long, deep gouge where he slashed. " That's not a bad move, but I can absorb most ice and fire moves because of these blades and the technique I learned from the records left behind by the previous second captain." Fine, i get it, but i have a surprise up my sleeve. OOC: You're never going to get this one out of your head My ultimate blade... NIHILIST!! This blade, once it comes in contact with other people, will activate it's thorns. When they make a cut, they will do one of many things. 1: Burn 2: Reduce person to ashes 3: inject severe poison 4: make a huge cut 5: make the person beg for death or, it will just cut you, what it does most of the time. NOW!!! Artemis makes a deep cut on Soto's arm, in which nothing happens, but makes him start to bleed severely. "Hm. That kinda hurts. But I can still use it, y'know. 'Byakkukaen!' " Soto threw a punch at Artemis and Artemis jumped away, but he was caught in the blast of white fire that came from Soto's fist a split second later. "Argh!" Artemis uses his own Byakugan to send soto into the (area thing with the green yin yang thing) and uses his special 720 palm style chakra block Sealing Jutsu: Chakra Point Style leaving only the hearts point left. "*huff*...*huff*..." "Man, your good. I couldn't see half of those strikes. Let's see if you can see these. 'Senbonkaen!' " Artemis, being tired from the chakra block dodges most but gets hit twice on his left side. Artemis: ARGAHAGHA!!! that's it...(naruto music when something big is about to happen starts playing)GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Artemis goes into 2-tailed mode, and a big shockwave blows back soto into the side of a mountain, also cutting down tons of trees. From the mountainside came a giant white mass of flame, going at Artemis faster than he could read, crashing into him and instantaneously burning down the majority of the trees around him. "Those are tails? I thought uncle Scarr was the only kitsune left besides that grayhaired guy that he fought twenty years ago..." said Soto, emerging from the mountain with smoke risng from his fists and blood seeping from the wounds he received from the rock. OOC: I gotta tell u here cause artemis can't talk in jinkuri mode, he is host to the 7-tailed wolf, an amazing animal-which also grants him his beautiful singing voice-who is extremely powerful Artemis: Grrrrrrrrrr... Artemis lies in a crater from the flame, but gets up immediately and shrugs it off. He then creates an extra tail, going farther in jinkuri mode, which makes his robe fly off, and (this would normally make a person lose control, but since the fox went willingly into artemis, it doesn't) Artemis runs faster than the flame attack torwards Soto, and hits him with a punch right to the adominables. OOC this should really hurt u because he already did his sealing move, so yeah. read the link i put in the sealing move earlier, and trust me u should just give up now. Soto coughed blood, slumping over Artemis' arm. After a moment he got back up and spat in Artemis' eyes, he recoiled in pain. Soto built up his own chakra, releasing it in a large blast of heat and force. This blew Artemis through the trees causing a few small gashes to form on his body. Soto flew at him covered in an aura of fire, partially released in his salamander state Artemis jumps in front of a mountain and soto turns to try to blast him through the mountain, when he gets close enough to not be able to turn out the way, artemis uses a crystalized mirror to transport behind soto and blast him in the back with a crystalized ice aura, and that makes soto go faster, which makes him go through the entire MOUNTAIN RANGE! At the end of the crater, Soto lay on the ground, the aura still in tact. "Damn, that hurt... What the heck are you? Some monster?" said Soto as he got back up shakily. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Time to go inferno," continued Soto as he burst into flame appearing as a figure made entirely out of flame. Artemis just growls and goes into five tailed mode, releasing another shockwave and artemis grows a tail and resembles a wolf even more. Soto raises his hand and blasts a large inferno at Artemis, engulfing him and the area around him. The flames immediately turn into crystalized ice and break showing that Artemis has an ability like gaara (most of the time) "Ooh, that's cool. Let's see how long it can last..." said Soto from his flame-body. He sheathed his rapier and created another blade out of fire, lunging at Artemis while bringing it down on his head. Soto breaks his foot and says, "WTF" Artemis comes out of hiding and tells him... "Smooth move idiot!..." "You just kicked-at full speed-a crystalized-ice clone!" Artemis then brings out an onyx fencing shortsword and starts slashing at Soto. Those are the Second's moves! How about we fight fire with fire? though Soto as he immediately powered down and sheathed his wakizashi, drawing his rapier to transfer his current block to. Back when I was training with the Second's spirit, I couldn't see every one of his attacks, but this guy's strikes are cake compared to him! Soto did a bind on Artemis' sword and dug his tip into Artemis' right hip. "Tell me, do you know who the Second captain of the Guardians was?" queried Soto. "GRAAAAAAH!!!" which roughly translates too no, but if you continue to poke me with that needle I'll send you back to his time! Artemis then takes out a heavy longsword made with a whalebone hilt anda pure diamond blade and starts slashing at soto like he was taught to do by his sister. He then goes and locks hilts with Soto and twists his blade wrenching the sword out of Soto's hand, then Artemis pushes soto (while he is off balance) onto the ground and pushes the tip of his blade right up against Sotos' neck. "He was one of the greatest swordsmen of his time, and these swords are his. They're actually special in a way, they have many abilities, such as the ability to come to the user's hand when knocked out." The rapier flew back into Soto's hand, and he threw off the blade that was pressed down on him. "The wakizashi is about a few hundred years old, but that doesn't mean it can't fight. For instance, it can melt through certain things," Soto drew the wakizashi and cut Artemis' current sword in half. "And the combination of the two make for two very different fighting styles in one extremely powerful combo." finished Soto. Artemis reaches throug a rift in the universe and pulls out a katana made of fire. "GAAAAH" Try to melt this one!! Artemis fires out 10 million needles of death and starts to attack while Soto is off balance. "Continuing what I was saying, the rapier here has an affinity for ice, and it can even freeze things that cannot normally be frozen when concentration is put into it," said Soto as he put up a barrier to stop the needles and coming within sword's distance with Artemis, pointing the rapier at his sword and turning it to fragments of ice. Artemis uses his elbow cleaver move, in which two long blades of crystalized ice extend from his elbow, and continuously regenerate. He then starts slashing-once again- at soto Soto blocks most of the swings, dodging the last one by starting a cartwheel and landing on his right hand, doing a roundhouse kick to Artemis' face, breaking his jaw. Artemis forms a crystalized ice mirror and jumps into it, automaticaly healing his jaw, he then jumps out of the mirror (now behind soto) and stabs him in the falnk with a knife (the flank is just above the thigh, but still in ur back) Category:articles marked as clear